


My Lady Knows Best

by medusine



Series: Playing with Fire [3]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Background Poly, Bondage, Canon Era, Established Relationship, F/M, Femdom, Fetish Clothing, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Season/Series 01, Strap-Ons, Verbal Humiliation, male sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 16:43:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medusine/pseuds/medusine
Summary: Silver has been a terrible distraction to Flint and has been sent to Mrs Barlow to be punished.





	My Lady Knows Best

**Author's Note:**

> This is a response to prompt #45 of the Black Sails Kink meme. Many thanks to @ellelan who provided much inspiration and @moosefrog for her insights and comments! <3
> 
> I thought this story would go very well in this series (which I wanted to take in this direction anyway). There's obviously some bits missing leading up to Flint introducing Silver to Miranda, so here's hoping I get the opportunity to write them someday!

“Why are you here?” Miranda asked as Silver entered her house, every nerve thrumming with anticipation.

“Captain Flint sent me.” Silver swallowed hard. “He says I was naughty, my lady.”

Miranda looked up from the book she had been reading. “I cannot say it surprises me. What did you do?”

“I got a little too familiar with him, my lady.”

She raised an eyebrow, her cool gaze encouraging him to explain himself.

“I told Captain Flint that I wanted to feel his cock inside of me. I might have been a little over-eager and chosen the wrong moment to do so.”

“What moment was that?”

“Just before he addressed the crew, my lady. The Captain said that my request had made it difficult for him to concentrate.”

There was a drawn out silence during which Miranda returned to her book and let Silver stew in his own nervousness as to what would happen next. She turned a page, deeply focused on the words before her eyes. It felt like an eternity had gone by before she closed the book and placed it on the table, then raised her eyes to Silver again.

“Go into the spare bedroom and take off all of your clothes.”

Silver did as he was told, mind racing as he wondered what she would think up this time. She had bound him to the bed and pinched his nipples until he cried for mercy. She had brought him to the edge for what felt like hours, using him to make herself climax many times before sending him away with no relief. She had flogged him with a switch until he spilled himself on her lap, and then made him lick up his own mess.

Flint had introduced Silver to his lady both to quell Silver's curiosity and because, in Flint's own words, Silver would make a lovely plaything for her if he felt so inclined. Fuck, the Captain had been right. Every encounter with Miranda was an adventure of the senses. Every encounter encouraged him to be brazen with Flint in order to be sent back inland for the delicious punishment of Miranda's company.

He stood in the middle of the room, naked and shivering, feeling time stretch out infinitely, both afraid that she would come in and disappointed when she didn't. He startled when her voice came from behind the door, sharp and commanding.

“Face the wall, Mr Silver.”

“Yes, my lady,” he said, turning away from the door.

She entered, her heels clicking on the floor. He didn't hear the swish of her skirts, and couldn't help the twitch in his cock when he imagined her walking in naked but for her shoes.

“Hands behind your back,” Miranda ordered, standing behind him.

Silver complied, and soon felt a rope ensnare his wrists, wrapping around them many times until they were snugly bound together. Then he was suddenly tugged downwards by his ties, and hastily knelt before he lost his balance.

Miranda took two steps back. “You may turn around.”

The sight before Silver was breathtaking. Miranda stood before him in black stockings and dark high-heeled shoes. Her black corset stopped just under her breasts, revealing them in all their glory. She wore long dark gloves that left her fingers free, the top shaped like a V ending right above her middle finger. But Silver barely took in any of that at first. His eyes were riveted to the cock strapped between her legs by an intricate leather harness. It looked soft and smooth and so fucking _big_.

“You have hounded James for his cock, you hungry little slut, so cock you shall get.”

Silver's mouth had dropped open, he barely knew how to respond to what she said. His own cock, though, was growing harder by the second. Just the sight of the harness, the way its leather straps wound around Miranda's hips and the top of her thighs, did things to Silver that he could barely put into words. And he was afraid, daunted by the size of the dildo, but by god he wanted it so badly too.

“Come here,” Miranda told him.

Silver dragged himself to her on his knees, close, so close, until he felt the heat coming off her thighs. She grabbed him by the hair, tugging him closer still, twisting his head up until his mouth brushed the dildo's surface. It was ivory, Silver realised. Soft and smooth and creamy white.

“I hear you're passable at sucking cocks. Show me.”

Miranda pulled Silver's head back along the length of the cock. There was a ridge carved at the end to mimic a cockhead, and Silver licked at it as he would have licked a real cock, lavishing the head with attention. He was keenly aware of Miranda's fingers tangled in his hair, her nails scraping his scalp.

Silver took the head into his mouth, feeling clumsy without his hands, and just a little frightened that the cock would prove so big and unyielding that he might choke on it. It felt good, though, he couldn't stop running his tongue over the soft curve of its head. His lips stretched around the cock's girth as he pulled it in as deep as it would go without making him gag. His breath came in trembling gasps, Miranda's fingers squeezed his curls nearly painfully, making his head bob up and down the length.

“Good boy,” Miranda crooned softly. “You like this, don't you?”

Silver nodded faintly. He was fully hard now, so hard from the sensation of the dildo warming up on his tongue, from the slide of it in and out of his mouth, and Christ, hard from the glimpses he got of Miranda's thighs glistening with dampness, and the heady scent of her arousal wafting over to him.

“That's enough,” Miranda said, her voice cold again, slicing through the silence. She dragged him off the cock and Silver knelt back on the balls of his heels, gasping for breath.

“Lie on the bed. Face down, arse up.”

Silver just about managed to stand, dizzied at the prospect of what she was going to do to him. He crawled onto the bed, kneeling down then lowering only his head onto the pillow, so that he could keep his arse propped up. His shoulders and arms ached like fuck by now, but the discomfort of being bound like this only added to his arousal.

“Spread your legs further.” Miranda was right behind him, but Silver knew he mustn't twist around to look at her, no matter how tempting. “And don't you dare try to rub your cock against anything.”

There was silence for a while, then the sound of a cork being pulled out of a bottle. Silver shivered with anticipation, and shivered harder when Miranda's fingers brushed against the curve of his arse. Her nails grazed lightly over his skin, and though Silver felt ticklish he did his best not to squirm away. Then Miranda smoothed her palms over Silver's buttocks, massaging them, squeezing gently, spreading them. Silver felt himself give into that touch, relaxing into her hands.

Miranda pressed a slick finger to Silver's opening. Slowly and deliberately she pushed it inside, and Silver breathed in shakily. His mind went back to the large dildo between her legs. How thick was it? Silver wasn't sure he'd ever had something that big inside of him. He felt his legs tremble when Miranda slid a second finger inside.

“You're very pliable, Mr Silver,” Miranda announced. “Captain Flint must have fucked you well for you to be so easy to open up.”

Silver bit his lower lip at the memory, and gave a nod against the pillow. “He did, my lady.”

It felt good, Christ, the way her fingers would occasionally slide in deeper and brush against that sensitive spot, rubbing until Silver's cock dripped and then moving away so that she could work on stretching him. Silver breathed deep, focusing on relaxing for her. The ivory cock nudged the back of his legs as she worked on him, a reminder of things to come.

“But you're relentless with him, and he better things to do – don't move.” Miranda had slipped a third finger in, and Silver had instinctively squirmed away from the discomfort. He felt the sting of her nails rake down one of his buttocks, a warning for him to behave himself. “You're a greedy little whore, Mr Silver,” she told him conversationally, her fingers working him more open than he'd ever felt. “So this time, let's make sure you're utterly satisfied.”

Miranda removed her fingers, and Silver heard faint slick noises behind him. He knew what she was doing, he could easily visualise her pouring oil over that huge cock between her legs, coating it until it gleamed.

Then the bed shifted and Miranda was right behind him, the skin of her legs brushing against the back of his thighs, and the tip of the cock pressing at his entrance. He could barely breathe with anticipation, he wanted it, he wanted her pounding inside him relentlessly, until he couldn't take any more. The tapered tip slid in easily, and Silver felt himself open up, stretching, burning slightly although the cock was slick with oil.

“Such a good boy,” Miranda said as the cock pushed in further, her fingers gripping Silver's hips and keeping his arse spread. “You're taking it so well, aren't you?”

“Yes, my lady.”

“I know you like being filled up like this. But you're not to come before I give you permission, is this understood?”

Silver wasn't sure how he'd be able to hold back, with the hard shaft already making him shudder with delight, all pressed up against that wonderful spot inside. His cock was leaking along the inside of his leg.

“Is it understood?” Miranda asked more sharply, nails digging into his hips.

“Yes, my lady!” Silver bit out between gasps, overwhelmed by the symphony of sensations in his arse, on his skin, in his aching arms.

“Good.”

Miranda pulled back then pushed inside him again, and Silver moaned aloud at the delicious smooth slide of that huge shaft. He was so full, and he ached, and his cock begged for attention. Miranda was thrusting slowly, every movement making him shudder with delight and Silver couldn't stop moaning.

“I knew you'd love this, my pretty boy.” Miranda had bent over Silver; her teeth scraped along his shoulder then bit down sharply, drawing a cry from his throat. She thrust in him deeper.

“Yes, god yes I do, my lady.” His voice was all but a strangled whine, his hips moved in time with her. She was going slowly, working him into a frenzy as the cock rubbed inside of him, and from the sound of her breathing also working herself up towards climax.

“Would you like me to fuck you harder, my little whore? Is that what you need?”

“God, yes,” Silver breathed. Only when he felt her slow down did he remember himself. “Please, my lady,” he managed to whine.

“Please what?” She'd practically gone still inside of him, the cock only a couple of inches inside, not quite touching the place Silver most wanted for her to touch.

It took all of Silver's concentration to utter the words. “Please, my lady, fuck me harder! Fuck me deep!”

Miranda grabbed onto Silver's bound wrists with one hand and twined her other hand in his hair, pushing in deep again. She moved fast now, using her new grip on him to thrust herself forward, letting him thrust back to meet her. The air was full of Silver's moans. His cock was jostled as Miranda pounded into him, the movement torturing him when his cock brushed against his stomach or leg in teasing touches that didn't give him enough friction. He was dribbling precum everywhere, onto himself, onto the bedsheets, in never-ending arousal that found no relief.

On the other hand, relief wasn't far for Miranda. Her breaths came punctuated with the discreetest of moans, her fist squeezed in his hair and Christ, he didn't think he could get any more aroused. Silver knew she was on the edge, her movements fast and frenzied, and he couldn't help but cry out with her when she came, bucking hard into his arse, nails digging into his arm and scalp. She slowed, briefly, taking shuddering breaths as she rode out her climax. Silver ached all the more with want.

“Do you think it's your turn?” Miranda asked, her voice perfectly level. “Would you like to come, now that your lady has come?”

“Please, yes.” Silver begged, so breathless with want that he knew no shame. “Please, please, my lady, let me come.”

Miranda was still thrusting inside of him, but the angle changed when she spread her body over his back, her nipples tickling his skin, an arm wrapping around his waist. His arms were trapped and ached all the more, but she felt so good against him. Her breath was on the back of his neck, sending shivers of delight down his spine.

“You should see how beautiful you are, my darling whore, tied up and spread out for me,” she whispered in his ear. The hand on Silver's midriff moved lower, and it was all Silver could do not to whine pathetically when her fingers wrapped around his cock.

“How long have you been on the edge?” Miranda asked, teasing the tip of Silver's cock without quite giving him the pressure he needed. “Ever since I put this cock inside you?”

Silver couldn't answer anymore, he could only whine and buck and writhe under her. Miranda tweaked his nipple with her free hand, the exquisite pain bringing some of his wits back.

“Yes my lady!” he called out hoarsely. “God, it feels so good.” His body was thrumming with sensations, aching with pleasure, shuddering under Miranda's thrusts. Her lips were still pressed against his shoulder and he could feel her smile.

“Come for me then, my pretty boy. Come for your lady.”

All of a sudden her fingers were a vice around his cock, and her thrusts inside him quick and hard, moving in time with her hand. Silver cried out, barely lasting a few seconds before he came in long spurts all across the sheets and onto his own chest. His whole body shuddered with the sensation, wave after wave of it, until his legs could barely keep his arse up.

Miranda withdrew slowly, her voice soothing in the distance although Silver couldn't focus on the words just yet. He was rather sure she was praising him, and he couldn't help but smile. He let himself slump on the bed and gasped for breath a while longer. It was only when Miranda returned with a wet washcloth and began cleaning up his arse and inner thighs that he felt as though he'd returned to the world.

Slowly, she untied his hands, rubbing his upper arms and shoulders as he freed him. “I trust that this will satisfy you for a little while?”

Silver turned around to look at her. She was beautiful as ever in her dark corset, her nipples still hard and flushed, her strict bun coming slightly loose after their efforts, strands of hair straying on her temples. Silver could have buried his face between her thighs right there and then, had she given him permission.

“A little while, my lady,” he said with a smirk. “Though I'm afraid you've given Captain Flint quite the competition.”

A devilish grin spread over her face. “Oh, Captain Flint needn't compete with you if he wants to be well-fucked. I'm certain I can handle the both of you.”

And then she went back to massaging Silver's sore shoulders, leaving Silver nonplussed at first. When his brain caught up with what Miranda had said, he shuddered with lust at the thought of his Captain taking that very same dildo in a position that Silver had not yet dared to imagine him in.

Now all Silver needed was to find a way to convince Flint to misbehave and to get Miranda to chastise them both.

**Author's Note:**

> BONUS: [my edit for this fic](https://imgur.com/HboMDuv) (graphic!)


End file.
